Not All That Glitters
by Evx
Summary: A companion to Believe Me (this should be read after). Just because some situations can look up, that doesn't mean others won't fall down. Not all that glitters is gold and not all that seems right is true.


***Not a pre-established relationship, y'all ain't that lucky***

It's been about a month and a half since Adrien found out the worst news of his life.

It's been about a month and a half since he was akumatized, wreaked havoc on Paris, hurt Ladybug, forced himself on Marinette, and broke down in her room.

It's been about a month and a half since he started staying with the Dupain-Cheng family.

The time has gone by slowly for them but not without its own drama.

Gabriel Agreste was not happy when his son called him the day after and told him he would not be staying there in that mansion any longer. He tried to throw around his power as a father but it didn't do much. Adrien agreed to continue modeling, to do fencing, and take his Chinese lessons, all so no one would be too alarmed, but he would not be going back there unless he absolutely had to get something. A measure of normalcy had to continue or else this problem would get out of hand. After being confronted by a protective set of parents and a small but fierce girl, Gabriel Agreste 'allowed' his son to not live in the mansion.

It was the first step towards Adrien's freedom and recovery.

But that doesn't mean everything was fixed then.

The Dupain-Cheng had to now work out a way to take care of two children, one who almost seemed to break down when anything family-like was done. Working around his schedule was also a challenge, though they never watched his every move as Gabriel did.

Adrien often went into a depressed state, one where he would blame himself over and over for what he did while akumatized. He would blame himself for not realizing the truth about his father sooner. He would feel terrible sometimes just looking at Marinette's jaw. But on other occasions, he would have a fit of rage. It was known that he had a lot of anger to him but it's clear to see that anger is the only emotion Adrien was taught in detail. A temper is what he had and didn't realize until Marinette was cleaning the blood from his knuckles off of her walls. She didn't say much but he knew that he had to learn how to control that anger.

When he went to go against akumas, he had to remember that it's not the victim's fault. It's not their choice to cause such destruction. It's not their fault that they have the bliss of not remembering what they did. It's all Hawk Moth's doing so he can't take it out on them. He's still a hero, even if he doesn't feel like it sometimes, so he still has to be just.

School was another challenge.

No one failed to notice the change in relationship Adrien and Marinette had. She could talk to him without failing helplessly and he would sometime seek out her hand for comfort. When his shoulders seemed to slump more than normal, she would whisper things to him that would always seem to make him feel better. It was confirmed many times that they weren't dating but just working on their bond. It made for a strange sight.

No one missed also the fact that Adrien now seemed to walk to school, Marinette by his side, which meant she was on time. It wasn't hard to see that Marinette wasn't fumbling into class late anymore or that Adrien wasn't being driven. It just put more questions in the minds of their classmates and a few times in the mouths of some.

" _Adrikins, why are you spending all your time with her? Is she blackmailing you or something?"_

" _She's my friend Chloé. I like spending time with her. If anything, I'm the one keeping her with me and not the other way around."_

Chloé surprisingly got the hint after seeing Marinette cheer him up one time. While the two girls still dislike each other, when it comes to Adrien, they'll be cordial.

Some people aren't so understanding and nice though.

" _Adrien, I thought you and I could go to the library so you can help me catch up on all of my work since we're science partners now."_

" _Sorry Lila, but I promised to take Marinette to my photo shoot today so she can get some inspiration. I'm sure someone else can help catch you up."_

" _You know she stalks you because she has a big crush on you but is too afraid to tell you right? I don't know how far she'll go but I don't want to see my friend hurt because of some obsessed fan."_

" _She's not obsessed and I already know she likes me. Now if you'll excuse me."_

Adrien had another run-in with his anger that day. Ever since Marinette admitted to him that Lila actually threatened her in the bathroom and she almost became akumatized, patience to deal with Lila's antics has not been something he has. While this knowledge would have upset him before he and Marinette went through this situation, it angered him more considering their new changes. Before it was just his friend and classmate. Now it's his partner, his close friend, his stability and backing. Lila does not deserve his patience.

Sometimes, unwanted anger and guilt beat him down as he thinks about how quickly their class turned on Marinette and how he didn't do anything to stop it. He didn't help her.

There's also the new issue of what he and Marinette are to each other.

Yes, she did tell him she loves him, and is willing to say it over and over if she thinks he needs to hear it, but that didn't tell them where they stand. Nagging thoughts attack him such as what if she only says it to make him feel better? What if she feels like she has to say that? Ladybug never showed any interest in Chat Noir and Adrien never showed much interest in Marinette. Does she really love him if she doesn't love his Chat side? Are these romantic feelings he has towards her or feelings of gratitude and being indebted? She never brought up the matter nor rushed him to decide what they are but he can't help but worries and it shows sometimes.

So yes, it's been about a month and a half and a lot has changed and continues to challenge them.

The only thing that didn't change, though, was the fact that Marinette is his strength and his light.

She has a positivity like no other. She always has faith in him and has the uncanny ability to cheer him up easily. Even when she's seething in class about a lie Lila has made or how everyone but Chloé seems to believe the girl, she is thinking and watching out for him. She stays by his side when he needs it and her friendship is still the greatest thing for him.

Marinette and her never changing attitude is what keeps him going in tough times.

She's the only thing not changing. He knows her and he continues to learn about her more.

Needless to say then, he did not expect Marinette Dupain-Cheng, not Ladybug, to stare an akumatized villain straight in their eyes.

But yet here they are, trapped in the gym, to prevent anyone from calling Ladybug of course, while an enraged villain stares Marinette down as Chat Noir is wrapped up in a tight situation. While everyone else stands as far away as possible for safety concern, sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng stays where she's at with a relaxed look on her face.

The tension is high and everyone is like a spring ready to snap.

Chat Noir struggles and tries to get off the annoying ribbon that's keeping him bounded. He's desperate to cause a distraction, to get Marinette away from immediate danger, especially now that she's not Ladybug currently. He wants to scream at her to run, move away, do SOMETHING to stay safe.

His partner is brave and strong but she isn't invincible. Why is she still standing there? Is she going to make it a habit to stand in front of akumatized villains in civilian form? Just because he didn't hurt her doesn't mean no one else will.

"Finally, it's just you and I, Marinette. Once I deal with you, I'll take my prize from the cat over there and then go find Ladybug," the girl, Fashionista she's going by, says.

Marinette's expression doesn't change though. Not mad or afraid as most target victims are but not looking bold or confident like Ladybug either. Her expression is calm and the only thing different is her eyes.

Her eyes that look a dead blue. A worn out blue. A blue Chat has never seen from his partner and friend before.

Her eyes have been like that all day. In fact, they've been dulling for a while now but in small unnoticeable amounts. He's noticed it though in passing. Not long enough for it to register in his mind but somewhere back there the fact was stored. It makes Chat/Adrien uncomfortable to see.

Has he been so focused in his problems that he hasn't noticed that dull look to her usually bright eyes?

"I still don't know what you want from me. Did I do something wrong to you? I don't believe we're even in the same class," Marinette responds, voice still the same as usual.

Nothing about Marinette, other than her eyes, seemed to change over the past few days. She was still smiling, still helping out, still stuttering, and still being hilariously clumsy. Her smile still made everyone feel warm. Her sweets were still baked with love practically spilling out of them. Her laughs and giggles were still lovely to hear. Even today didn't change any of that. Not even now does her voice sound different than how she usually sounds. Everything seems exactly the same. She was still his shining light and strength.

But it doesn't match her eyes.

Chat Noir knows when his lady has a plan. He never misses the calculating look on her face when she's thinking. He knows when she decided an act of kindness is the best way to go or a simple trap is how they'll win. He knows when she's getting anxious about not being able to transform. He knows when she's trying to cause a distraction.

She doesn't have a plan now.

He can't tell what's going on in her head at all. Being stuck in this frustrating ribbon is forcing him to get a good look at her and take in everything about her right now. It's forcing him to look at those eyes and realize that something isn't right with her and he's been missing it lately. It's driving him insane with the need to find out what, guilt for not noticing earlier, and want to hug her until he's forced to let go.

Fashionista and her multiple ribbons flare up at Marinette's statement as if her calm response if antagonizing.

"You don't know what you did?! How dare you look at me like you're everything and say that?! Perfect little Marinette who's the best fashion designer in this school. She can't do any wrong, even akumas can't touch her. You think you're all that and you're not. It's because of you no one takes my designs seriously. It's always 'Marinette makes better designs'. Well not today, today I'm the best and you're nothing," she says.

Marinette tilts her head in the adorable way she does when he confusion begins to clear up. A warm smile replaces the calm look she had and it throws off the two superpowered people in front of her.

The villain because it's a sudden smile to her words and the hero because for once her normal smile doesn't seem completely right.

"Oh is that what this is about? I'm sorry you feel that way. I can reassure you that I'm not that great. My designs are lucky at best. And I'm not perfect at all. I'm clumsy, I stutter helplessly when nervous, I'm usually late to things, and I have negative emotions too. An akuma has targeted me once or twice before," Marinette responds.

Though the words are seemingly meant to comfort and calm down the girl in front of her, something about them seem like there's more to it. Unlike when Marinette is being overly humble, these words sound more like she's…bashing herself.

Fashionista recovers herself from the surprise at Marinette's response. She scoffs and crosses her arms.

"Yeah, nice try. What, are you saying that you're so special that even akumas turn away from you?" She sneers.

Marinette gives a soft chuckle.

It makes Chat's stomach turn a bit. While it sounds completely how it always does, it feels wrong in his chest. Her laugh would usually warm his insides up but right now it's making him want to break free from his bindings even more.

"No, I'm not saying that at all. They get very close to me actually. The only problem is Hawkmoth uses people who he thinks would be useful to him. Not even he would want a person like me."

If it wasn't quiet before to Chat Noir then it definitely is now.

Her words hang in the air and it makes his breathing stop.

She didn't just say that, did she?

"CATACLYSM!"

Chat turns the ribbons to dust and pounces at the Fashionista quicker than anyone can process.

It gets everything moving again but with a certain desperation in the air.

He watches as Marinette slips away peacefully as if she didn't just drop that on them and is only going to go get Ladybug's assistance.

His actions are almost frantic. He wants to blame the girl in front of him for causing his princess to say such a thing. He wants to think that Marinette only said it to cause a distraction, like she did with that kiss, and she didn't mean it. He wants to believe that if he ends this fight quickly, everything will go back to normal and Marinette will tell them all that she was only joking. His emotions are swirling too much inside of him and he can't help that it's spilling into his fighting.

It doesn't take long for Ladybug to appear.

Her Lucky Charm already called on, a pair of scissors, in hand with a plan in mind.

"I hope you don't mind me joining this event. You made it quite hard for me to enter in but luckily that student helped me. I hear you're into fashion, why don't we see what you can create," Ladybug says, confidently joining this mess.

Though her presence makes everyone else in the room feel a bit better, Chat feels even worse.

She's standing there in front of him as if she didn't just shake his very core. As if Marinette was never here and those dull blue eyes are just in his imagination.

It's breaking him up inside.

He watches as Ladybug masterfully gets Fashionista's ribbon all tangled up and cut her hair ribbon in two with no problem, carrying on as she normally does. It only takes her a few seconds to cleanse the akuma and reverse all the damage that was created.

But her eyes never change.

Her once glittering eyes still look the same as when she was standing before everyone as regular ol' Marinette.

"Ladybug, Ladybug, have you seen my friend Marinette?" Alya says, immediately approaching her.

Ladybug gives a somber smile and shakes her head yes.

"Yes, after she let me in she seemed to walk off somewhere. She looked shaken up so I can only assume it's due to the attack. I take it as she wanted to be alone. She says she hopes you understand and can give her the time and space she needs," she replies.

Alya's face falls but she nods in understanding as Nino puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me," she says.

Ladybug nods and turns to her partner.

Chat stares into her eyes, not caring that he probably looks lost and on the verge of tears. The more he looks at her, the more he can tell is off with her.

If she notices his pained look, then she's doing a really good job acting like she doesn't.

"See you around, Kitty," she says.

With that, she leaves.

Everyone begins to disperse. Soon it's only Chat and his beeping ring standing in the empty place, staring off in the direction his lady went.

After hearing his second to final warning, he finally moves to a less open spot for his transformation to drop.

His transformation isn't the only thing that drops.

His body slides down on the wall behind him and he the floor is the only thing to catch him.

"Please tell me she didn't mean what I think she meant," he whispers to himself.

He's seen and had his fair deal of depression, self-hatred, and a few other things. The entire situation concerning his father made him become more accustomed to those things. He's no stranger to that look.

But he has to be wrong, right? She couldn't possibly…

"I know you're going through shock or whatever but maybe you should just go check on her. I don't think she really wants to be alone and you sulking here isn't going to do either of you anything," Plagg says, peeping out from the inside of Adrien's shirt and already munching on cheese.

Yeah, that's what he needs to do. He needs to go to her. He needs to find out for himself. And if she is really feeling how he's fearing she is then he'll stay with her until he's forced to leave, which wouldn't be soon considering that he stays there now.

He stands up, determination, concern, and distress being the only things able to move him properly.

"Plagg claws out."

When his transformation finishes, he feels a bit more confident that he can at least get himself to her house without falling to his knees in guilt and worry.

It isn't hard for Chat Noir to leave the school without being noticed. He scales the roofs as quickly as he can, only stopping to drop his transformation when he's near.

This isn't a conversation for Chat and Marinette. Adrien has to be the one to do this.

Adrien enters the bakery and only has to share a look with her parents to know that she's here. No one stops him from going upstairs; they never do.

He hesitates as he sees her trap door that leads to her room. What if she doesn't really want him there? What if she actually does want to be left alone? What if she doesn't want to talk about it?

The memory of her emotionless eyes flash in his mind and knocks out all questions he has. He has to check on her. He has to be there for her like she always is for him.

A knock is the only warning he gives her before entering her room.

"Marinette?" He calls as he enters.

He catches a movement from the side of his eye and sees a thick blanket wrapped around a small figure. The small red kwami slowly flying up from the blanket covering confirms that she's under there and is well aware of his arrival.

He walks over to her chaise, slowly bending down to be able to be eye level with her.

"Marinette, can you come out and speak to me please?" He asks gently.

He places a slightly trembling hand on knee, hoping that she'll pull her head out from between them. He tries to look under the blanket as an attempt to meet her halfway.

"Please Marinette?"

His voice is a bit shaky but he doesn't care. He has other things to worry about, like the girl in front of him.

At the sound of his shaky voice, she peaks up her head from her blanket protection and meets his gaze slightly.

"What are you doing here, Adrien?" She asks softly.

"I'm here to check on you, Princess. I'm really worried about you," he replies.

The little eye contact she made with him she takes away and looks elsewhere.

"I'm fine Adrien, just a little shaken up. You didn't have to skip school for me," she says.

He'd say she was lying but he knows how much Marinette hates lying. So maybe she is a bit shaken up but that's not all.

"There's more to that and I know it. Marinette, I'm really worried. You said something and I need to know what you meant by it." he replies.

He needs to know if he was really being that blind towards the one thing he thought never changed: her.

"You worry too much Chaton, it was nothing. I'm sorry I left you to deal with the bulk of the fight, I guess Ladybug wasn't much help to her Kitty today," she says with a chuckle.

He knows that kind of chuckle. It's the same kind as when he told her that he wasn't perfect after all. It's not real and just an attempt to turn the conversation into something brighter though all it does is make it darker.

He reaches out and grabs her hand in his own, lightly prompting her to look back towards him. When she doesn't look him, he just keeps his hand there just to keep it from shaking.

"Don't try to change the subject. Ladybug always helps Chat Noir and without her, he'd be a goner. But I need to know what you meant by what you said to that victim. You told her that Hawk Moth wouldn't… wouldn't use a person like you. Please tell me what you meant by that," he says, not even liking the thought of repeating what she said.

She gives him a ghost of a smile.

"How do you know that I wasn't just saying that to distract her so Chat Noir could get himself free?" She asks.

Oh how he would love to believe that. That would be the greatest thing ever if that was the case, but he doesn't think it is. He can tell by the way she's curled into herself with dead eyes staring off into the distance, that wasn't just a distraction.

"Was it? Was it just a distraction? Tell me it was like that kiss when I was akumatized and I'll drop this subject. I'll even go back to school and tell everyone who asks that you just said whatever came to mind and that you went home because you're shaken up from what just happened. Just tell me it and it'll be," he replies.

He lightly squeezes her hand, his honesty being conveyed through the action.

It seems to be the thing that broke the ladybug's back.

Her fingers curl around his hand and glassy eyes replace the dull ones he was seeing earlier.

"It was exactly like the kiss," she whispers.

He moves himself this time so he could make eye contact with her. He sees the tears that threaten to fall and wonders how long he has until she's crying and his heart breaks more than ever before.

"It was just like the kiss. It was the first thing that came to mind but so very very true. It was like the kiss where I couldn't have done it in any other circumstance but this time I did. It was like the kiss because it was a distraction that I meant truthfully. Yeah, it was like the kiss," she says.

Their hold on each other's hand becomes tighter but neither knows who initiated it.

She meant the kiss. She meant the kiss she had with him while he was akumatized. Despite the fact that she was trying to distract him, she did mean the kiss. That means she wasn't "playing him" like a certain part of his mind keeps telling him. She actually meant it.

Which means she also meant what she said earlier. She thinks of herself as someone not of use, not even to a crazy villain who used his own son to get what he wants.

"Why? Why would you say that about yourself, Princess?" He asks, voice soft as he stares into her eyes.

A single tear falls from her eyes and he knows it's only so long before he has to watch his princess cry.

She bites her lip and once again turns away from him.

He can't have that this time though so he uses his free hand and places it on her cheek. He turns her face back towards him.

"Don't turn away from me, please," he whispers.

She's said those words to him before. When she brought him home after everything and he didn't think he should face the girl he hurt but who saved him. It's his turn to help her.

"Marinette, what's wrong? I want to help you, please let me help you," he begs her.

He sees the moment her body releases the tension and lets her cry. He watches as her shoulders try to curl up to let her fold into herself more but she stays still because his hand hasn't left her face. He knows the exact moment his heart breaks seeing this.

"I thought everything was fine and things would get better. I thought I could ignore it all as long as I was by your side. I thought I'd be okay," she cries.

His thumb strokes her wet cheek as she cries.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asks.

"The girls… the girls asked me about…they told me that Lila told people that I was doing you favors and that's why you hang out with me now. Why else would The Adrien Agreste hang out with clumsy old Marinette? Marinette who always drops something. Marinette who always fall. Marinette who stalks her crush. Marinette who always meddles. Marinette who is mean to the new girl because she's jealous. Who would willingly be around that Marinette unless she's giving them something?" She says, the tone of her words sounding less like someone else's and more like her own.

She can't really believe those words, can she?

"What do they mean by favors, Mari?" He asks.

Knowing Lila, she wouldn't just make an innocent lie about Marinette to spread.

Marinette cries a bit harder, proving his idea of it not being innocent. She moves her eyes away from his, not being able to look him in the eyes and say it.

"She told them she saw us come out of a janitor closet one time together and my pigtails were messed up and you were fixing your pants. She said I had something on my mouth and you looked spaced out."

Adrien's temper flares in him and he almost crushes her hand with the force he applies. It's only her light whimper that gets him to calm himself down enough so he doesn't hurt her.

How dare Lila make up such a lie about Marinette? How dare her friends even ask her about that? Shouldn't they know her better? Why do they believe that little liar than their friend that they've known for longer?

But more importantly, how did he not know such things were being said about her?

"We're too close now they said. You wouldn't even give me the time of day before but all of a sudden you're always around me and I'm always whispering things in your ears. It just seems too strange and too sudden. There has to be a reason why you're around me more if we aren't dating," she continues on.

Aren't they her friends? Shouldn't they think and believe more positive reasons about the relationship instead of doubting everything involving Marinette? How could they say this to her?

"Oh Marinette, I'm always around you because I need you. You mean a lot to me and I don't think I could go a single day without seeing you. There's plenty of reasons why I want to be around you," he says, trying to meet her eyes again.

But she closes her eyes this time, letting her tears fall faster.

"But it's true though. People are only around me when they can get something. I defend them against bullies or I make them sweets or get them something they really wanted. Why else would they turn against me when Lila was giving them something better? You only started hanging out with me because you found out that I'm Ladybug. Ladybug is wanted. The class president is wanted. A Dupain-Cheng baker is wanted. Marinette never is. Nobody ever needs or wants Marinette," she says.

He pulls her into him quicker than anything and holds her as tight as he can. He can't tell if she's trembling in his arms or if he is shaking again. Maybe it's both.

"No, it's not true. It's not true, it never was true, and it never will be true. They're wrong and they just don't see how much you're worth. You stand against bullies because Marinette love to help those in need. You're class president because Marinette hates injustice. You bake sweets for people because Marinette loves to smiles on people's faces. Marinette is who's wonderful. Marinette's qualities are what make Ladybug a great hero. Marinette is the one that matters," he says, holding her close as she cries.

The parallels in this situation are almost ironic. A month and a half ago, Marinette was comforting a crying Adrien and telling him how she cares for him and how proud of him she is. Now, here he is comforting a crying Marinette and all he wants to do is tell her how much she means to him. Relationship doubts or not, Marinette means more to him than any other girl ever did and he doubts any other girl will.

"Then why do they not trust me? Why does Lila keep winning and slowly turning my friends against me? Why isn't Marinette good enough? Why am I not good enough, Adrien?" She asks, a sob racking through her body.

Why is the world so cruel that someone as sweet and kind as Marinette has to ever ask such a question? Why is it possible that she can even think of such a question? Marinette who literally risks her life for random citizens time and time again, Marinette who would drop everything to help a friend, Marinette who opened up her home to him, why is she the one hurting?

"You are good enough. You're better than enough and if everyone else is too stupid to see it then that's their fault. You told me that even if no one else does, you love me. Well, even if no one else does, I will always need you in my life. Ladybug gave Chat Noir and me something to fight for. Marinette gave me something to continue on for. Even if you weren't Ladybug, you'd be the first person I'd come to for help because you always have my best interest at heart. I need you Marinette, I couldn't move on without you," he says, stroking her hair gently.

He leaves a lingering kiss on the top of her head, wishing he could just kiss away the pain in her heart.

"I'm sorry that I didn't see that you were hurting. I'm sorry that I was so focused on my issues that I didn't think that you could have any issues. You always watch over me and make me feel better but I don't do the same for you. I'm sorry that something like this was happening and I didn't know. After all you do for me, I don't do anything in return for you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He rests his head on top of hers, completely engulfing her with his body. If only just hugging her could make her feel completely better.

"I love you too Mari. I love you and I need you. I don't know where our relationship stands, I don't even know if we love each other in the right way for the right reasons. But I want to get to know you to the point where I can say I want to be Mr. Dupain-Cheng for the rest of my life. For now though, I want to be the one person who always makes you feel happy and who's always by your side. That's the love I have for you and I can't wait for it to bloom into something more. But God I need you in my life to keep me sane," he tells her, holding her like she is the world.

"Do you mean that?" She asks in a small voice.

Hearing the sound of her voice instead of the sound of her cries, no matter how small, is a relief to him. Something he said reached her.

"I swear I mean it on my Miraculous," he says.

She slowly moves her arms out from under her blanket. She wraps them weakly around him but he doesn't mind. She's in his arms and hugging him back, that's all that matters.

When he's ready to let go of her, he'll go get her some ice cream and cookies, he'll tuck her bed, and watch all her favorite movies with her. When he's ready to let go of her, he'll make sure he does everything to keep her mind off of things.

But he's not ready to let go yet.

So for now, he'll hold her until her tears dry.

He'll make her feel better.

* * *

Adrien Agreste is not a happy camper when he walks into his class the next morning.

Marinette decided to stay home today, eyes still puffy from a late night cry and feelings of insecurity still weighing her down. She said she'll help out with the bakery so she can keep her mind off things but who knows when she'll be able to drag herself out of bed.

Adrien kissed her cheek goodbye and made sure to whisper reassuring words in her ear like she always does for him before he left for school. He knows her parents and Tikki will make sure that she's okay.

It wasn't until he entered the school ground did the frown settle on his face.

He spent the rest of the day and all of the night trying to make Marinette feel better. He saw the hurt feelings she was ignoring all this time and it tore him apart. She spent all of this time making sure he was okay so now it's his turn.

The only difference is he sees the people who hurt her every day.

So he entered into his classroom and his eyes scanned the room to make sure everyone was here.

Alya became the first victim to his anger.

"Hey Adrien, where's Mari? Did she finally sleep in again?" She says, putting her hand on her hip as if to say 'same old Marinette'.

In a brisk tone, one his father is known for using, he says, "Why would you care?"

Surprised at his tone and his words, she steps back a bit. She's not the only one who heard him though. The entire class caught his response and is now looking at him.

"Dude, you okay? That was kinda harsh," Nino says, holding his girlfriend's hand.

Adrien looks away and lets his eyes fall on the one person truly responsible and deserving of his anger.

Lila.

"Lila, how unpleasant it is to see you so early in the morning. Did you have a good night?" He says in a false kind voice.

Trying to keep that innocent act of hers, she looks around at everyone else to give off the kick puppy feeling and then looks back to him.

"Adrien, are you okay? You're really… mean this morning. Does it have something to do with Marinette? Did she forget to do something for you?" She says innocently.

He knows what she's hinting at. He knows that she is trying to take his anger and Marinette's absence and use it to further the lie she made.

He won't let her.

"Oh me? I'm fine, just a bit ticked off if you haven't noticed. You see, it's bad enough that I have to be nice with you even though you threatened Marinette and lie to everyone on a daily basis, you went on to spread a lie about Marinette's and I relationship. I'll say this, either your lies are really convincing or our classmates aren't too smart because for them to believe you is unbelievable," he responds, false calmness still there.

"What are you talking about, Agreste?" Alya says, finding her fire once again and staring him down.

He turns to her with a cold smile, years of being around his father finally showing. She tries not to show that the smile makes her feel anxious but he knows the effect of his attitude.

"Oh Alya, such a great reporter but yet you don't think to fact check the new girl's story. I'm really disappointed in you. If you must know, Lila here has been spreading more lies than Hawk Moth has been spreading akumas. She threatened Marinette not to show her lies or else she'll make her time here miserable. Marinette knew though that she couldn't tell anyone because no one believed her about Lila, not even her dear ol' friends. So she tried to move on and let things fix itself. But it got worse. Lila tells people that Marinette and I became close friends because she's doing me unheard of favors. And here goes her so-called friends once again throwing salt on the wound, believing a liar," he says as if he was talking about the weather.

Adrien remembers always wondering why his father and Nathalie dealt with people in such a manner, making them feel stupid and terrible about themselves all while sounding calm and easy. Now he understands why. While it's no benefit to always dealing with people in such a way, it does come handy during certain times. It gets your point across very clearly.

"Oh Adrien, I didn't think you would fall into her story. Everyone knows that Marinette doesn't like me for some reason, I think she's just trying to get you to be mean as well so she doesn't seem as obsessive. I haven't lied about anything, she just doesn't like me. I don't understand why you are so angry right now," Lila says, acting surprised at his words.

Adrien forces down the urge to storm over to her and intimidate her with his presence alone. He's going to do this the way he said he would and he'll make sure that her lies won't win this time.

"If it was because of me then she wouldn't have as many problems with Chloé as they did before I came to this school but that's not the case, so clearly it has something to do with you as a person. If you must know though, I'm furious over the fact that her friends let some problematic girl come in and spread lies about her. But let me guess, a hot story is better than friendship? I realized that me being kind and gentle about these things don't get my point across so let me be clear," he says, looking at Alya when he mentions about her friends.

His eyes meet back with Lila's, and this time he's determined not to take them off of her until he finishes saying what he has to say.

"Marinette and I are not in that kind of relationship. We became much closer because she helped me out with a very serious family problem and saved me when I was down. She means a lot to me and I won't let you make her life miserable. If you want her friends, fine have them. They don't seem to respect her feelings properly anyway. But if you ever make her cry again, I'll make sure not even an akuma can help you, since we know how much they love you."

He notices Alya's head snap quickly just as the same time the rest of the class' shoulders seem to fall in guilt. Even Chloé seems to be shrinking back and she hasn't even done anything to Marinette in a while. Then again, when's the last time she saw the wrath of anyone in the Agreste family?

"Wait, cry? Was Marinette crying? Is that why she's not here? Adrien, what happened to Marinette?" Alya says, panic and worry filling her voice.

He doesn't look to her, keeping his stare trained on Lila so he can see the moment she loses her confidence.

"She's home. If you want to make her feel worse you can call her or go visit her but I think it's better to leave her alone for the time being," he says.

Alya seems to deflate just like the rest of the class did and he knows he accomplished part of what he wanted to do. Even if Marinette decides to forgive them eventually in her heart, he wants them all to know what they did to her.

He focuses back on Lila, stare turning into a glare.

"Lila Rossi, you made a big mistake. You thought Marinette was a threat to you here, ha. You made an enemy with an Agreste and that never ends well for others," he says.

Satisfaction runs through him as he sees her gaze genuinely falter before she tries to put back up a brave acting face. He got her.

"Are you threatening me?" She asks incredulously.

He smirks, a smirk that he knows he's only ever done during his time as Rebel. It appears it still has the same effect as it did when he was akumatized.

"It's not a threat, I'm just letting you know what your future holds. There aren't many people, or any for that matter, that I can say I dislike and or consider as an enemy. You, Lila, have accomplished a surprising feat. You made an enemy out of me and I can assure you that will not turn out well in your favor, so enjoy your lies now. If you thought Chloé could be bad, you're going to love me. I only had so much social interaction growing up so who knows if I know what's acceptable or not," he says, this time being the one to sound innocent.

He wishes Marinette could see the fear and scared determination in Lila's eyes right now. While he knows she would disagree with the way he went about things, he also knows that she would find satisfaction in seeing Lila defeated for once. Maybe another time she'll get to see it.

Adrien, now done with what he had to do, goes to his seat calmly as if nothing ever happened. And if the rest of the class has a harder time falling back to their normal routine and feeling then he won't mention that.

For now, all that matters is that he's going to make Marinette feel better. He's going to repay her for all of the kindness she gives him.

Even if it means he has to be unhero-like one more time.


End file.
